A Real Boy
"A Real Boy" is an episode of the animated series Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis When Heinz thinks Vanessa overhears him say he would rather have a son to do his evil bidding, he feels terrible so he intends to zap her with the "Forget-about-it-Inator." Meanwhile, Norm shares his feelings of wanting to be a real boy with Doofenshmirtz and decides to play up the "son" role. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Candace has Stacy hypnotize her into ignoring the need to bust her brothers so that she can spend the entire afternoon relaxing with Jeremy, but unfortunately, the hypnosis trigger words end up playing right into her date with Jeremy. Plot Norm wakes up, while playing Sunshine and Bubble Gum on the radio, and accidentally punches a hole in the wall when he stretches, so, he pushes his bed to another place and puts a picture of Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the wall. After walking by a wall full of more copies of the same picture, he paints his regular clothes in the bathroom and changes his "sleepy" head to an identical "happy" head. He goes into the living room to make eggs, but Doofenshmirtz doesn't like it since Norm always cooks them with the shells on. Doofenshmirtz gets a video chat with Rodney as he shows his super zappinizer that he built with the help of his son, Orville von Roddenstein, that he's glad to have a son instead of a daughter that goes shopping. Doofenshmirtz complains to Rodney about what he said that daughters are useless and he should have a son that would make his life easier. Unknown to Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa was standing next to him and (supposedly) heard everything. As Doofenshmirtz sees her, Vanessa quickly leaves him and he tries to apologize to her, in addition Norm tries to cheer him up by telling that he's like a father to him but Doofenshmirtz cuts him off before Norm can comment. Isabella comes by the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, where she asks what Phineas is doing. He tells her about a toy which has a spring suction cup that pops in the air, and that he and Ferb had built a big one for them to ride in. As Candace watches them from a window, Phineas and Ferb, along with their friends, ride in the spring suction cup, wonders when it's gonna pop and wonders where Perry is, as the ride suddenly pops in the air. In Perry's lair, Major Monogram discuss that the cafeteria officially stinks since they removed that Mexican stand with tacos. Carl says that he's being unfair since it still has the chili sauce. As Perry arrives, Monogram briefs him of his mission about Doofenshmirtz chatting online with the other members of the evil organization L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and that he should investigate immediately. After Perry has left, Major Monogram suggests that they go off the lot to eat lunch. Carl, however, disapproves, for it is against the rules to do so. Back in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Phineas and Ferb, along with their friends, decide to have another go with the spring suction cup ride. As Candace watches over the window commenting that it's mocking her, she makes a puppet hand version of her and Phineas about taking a submarine inside her esophagus. Stacy comes to her room with a pocket watch that she uses for hypnotism which is why Candace needs it and she explains she needs to get rid of her urge to bust Phineas and Ferb to hang out with Jeremy. Stacy explains about the origin of hypnosis which she saw in Candace's poster, and Candace wonders why she had one. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that Vanessa has given him the cold shoulder since she heard what he said earlier. To help him be a good father to her Doofenshmirtz decided to use his new invention, the Forget-About-It-Inator, to make Vanessa forget what had happened. Stacy successfully hypnotized Candace to forget about trying to bust Phineas and Ferb by giving her trigger words, that "Holy Guacamole" will forget Phineas and Ferb and "Leaping Lizards" will turn her back to her original self. However, in the middle of her date with Jeremy after seeing a lizard, Balthazar accidentally says "Leaping Lizards!," causing Candace to go and try to bust Phineas and Ferb. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz is trying to "take a picture" of his daughter, but discovers she was wearing headphones and did not hear a thing he said the whole time. He tries to blast Perry, but blasts himself instead as Perry switches the position when Doofenshmirtz was distracted by Norm. Norm fools him into thinking that he is his son and Perry escapes. Doofenshmirtz then finds fun in pushing the fire button on his Forget-About-It-Inator, which by coincidence hits Linda just as Candace finally was able to bust Phineas and Ferb. After a few repeats hit by Linda who says "Holy Guacamole," making Candace hurriedly get back on her date with Jeremy and forgetting Phineas and Ferb. Linda gets hits by the ray one last time and sees Perry, not able to notice Phineas and Ferb. Doofenshmirtz is still pressing the button, but the machine explodes due to an overload, bringing Doofenshmirtz's memory back. Doofenshmirtz says that Norm is not his son, and Vanessa gives him her headphones, saying "Thank you, sis" and Vanessa replying "No problem, bro." Later, Norm is sitting in the closet with Vanessa's headphones in his ears when Doofenshmirtz walks in, saying that he discovered someone who he considers family and that is "Perry the Platypus, see ya around, junkpile!" The episode ends with Norm sitting in the dark, happily saying, "Apology accepted, dad." Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *John Viener as Norm *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Django Marsh as Balthazar *Joe Orrantia as Rodney Songs *Sunshine and Bubble Gum *A Real Boy Goofs *While Norm changes the picture of Doofenshmirtz, his eyebrows become transparent. *Norm changes his CD, it looks in front, but his table is at the side of his bed. *When Norm puts in the CD, there is a CD drive. Later, it is not there. *When Norm paints his clothes on, the only color paint he has is blue-gray, even though his clothes are also red and white. *When Norm puts on his other head, his freckles turn darker, but become normal on the same scene. *When Heinz learns about Vanessa's headphones, Vanessa's hair goes down to her shoulders instead of mid-back. *When Heinz says "treat her with dignity" to Perry, his head is drawn outside of his hair. *When Stacy says "you will awaken with no recollection" the captions read "you will awaken with no knowledge." *When Norm wakes up and moves his bed a little to the right since he accidentally poked a hole while he was stretching, he then puts a picture of Doofenshmirtz on his wall. The picture looked evil, but after he put it there, Doofenshmirtz's picture looks like he is smiling. *Major Monogram says they aren't allowed to leave O.W.C.A. for lunch, but in Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?, he says they eat lunch at Slushy Burger every day. Although since his exact words were "going off the lot," this could imply that there is a Slushy Burger within the O.W.C.A. compound. However, in this episode, Monogram decided to break the rules, which he might do every day. *The headphones Vanessa wears are black, but white when she gives them to Norm, although she may have gave him another set of headphones. *When Candace runs from Jeremy she has nothing on her wrists, but when she enters the backyard she has a watch on. *When Candace reenters to the backyard, the collar on her shirt overlaps her neck. *When Norm said "I have squirrel on a treadmill" in the song, he was incorrect since the squirrel was on a hamster wheel. *In one scene Doofenshmirtz loses a little of hair, then it reappears. *When Doofenshmirtz says "Someone I've begun to think of as family," when talking to Norm near the end of the episode, his eyebrows move up and down rapidly. *When Candace tells Jeremy she doesn't feel like busting her brothers, her mouth briefly goes in front of her right eye. *Doofenshmirtz claims that Vanessa was wearing her headphones all day. However, they weren't seen when Doofenshmirtz was talking with Rodney about having a son instead of a daughter. Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes